The Best Day
by Freelivesthebird
Summary: Kyuhyun  father  & Zhou Mi  son


**Title:** The Best Day

**Pairing:** Kyuhyun (father) & Zhou Mi (son)

**Song:** Taylor swift - The Best Day

**Genre:** Love, family, humor, sadness

* * *

><p>The Best Day<p>

Zhou Mi & Kyuhyun

_I'm five years old it's getting cold out_

_I've got my big coat on_

_I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you_

_I run and run_

The wind bit against his cheeks as he patted the top of the pumpkin, smacking it and laughing while his missing tooth showed. He laughed through his scarf and lifted his arms up, the huge coat covering him but it easily protected him from the cold. The strands of hair that stood out from under his striped hat flew in the wind but he ignored them while he watched his father stand a couple feet away watching him with close eyes but letting him wander and look through the patch.

The child jumped across a small puddle and laughed, his chuckle echoing through the air as he looked up at his father and waited for him to join in. The smile he received was enough for him to clap his hands together and laugh all over again. He looked around and ignored the other people as his eyes set on a pumpkin, he ran over to it and patted it, looking around for his father as he spotted him not far away.

He jumped in excitement and heard his father laugh, bending down and holding out his arms. The child smiled and ran to his arms, lifted up in the air and held close to his father. The air blew around them and the child hugged him close, making sure to never let him go.

_Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides_

_Look now, the sky is gold_

_I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home_

The pumpkin was small and easy enough to carve as the child fell asleep on his shoulder. He chuckled softly and patted his back gently as he placed him in his car seat. Strapping him in and watching him move his mouth around and sighed through his nose. He smiled as he set the pumpkin in the other seat and started up the car, making their way home. The father looked back occasionally to check on the small child but he slept soundly as the soft hum of the car caressed him into an even deeper sleep.

There was nothing more beautiful.

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall_

_But I know you're not scared of anything at all_

_Don't know if Snow White's house is near or faraway_

_But I know I had the best day with you today_

The father grabbed the pumpkin and placed it on the steps of the house before he walked over to the door and quietly opened it. The child jumped, nevertheless, and gave him wide tired eyes. With soft, whispering words he brushed the hair from his eyes as his thumb grazed over his cheek.

"We're home," he said. His hands unbuckled the child and took him in his arms, letting the small arms wrap around his neck, closing the door and locking the car. The father walked up the steps, one by one and opened the door to the house, snapping on the lights and dropping his keys in the bowl beside the door. The stairs came into view and he took him up, taking him towards his room that sat on the other side of the hallway. Even though they were the only two and he wanted to keep him close, even in the dark, he made sure to let them keep different rooms.

He removed the large coat and sweater the child had on, especially the hat. He removed his shoes and gave his small feet a light rub. And as he set the child down to sleep the night away, having sweet dreams and growing up healthy he couldn't help but think of the future. When this room would come down and it would be filled with new items and new obsessions. How the bed size will change and he will no longer need the fish night light in the socket, creating an array of fishes against the ceiling. That the animals on the walls would be replaced with posters and the music he would play would be nothing of his choice but it was the sweet journey of growing up.

But for now he would relish these moments before they passed by too quickly. He would help the child through everything and he would love him until the end, as close as it may be.

The child stirred awake and looked at him with wide eyes, arms held out in an eager desperation to be held.

"Shh," he whispered, as he hummed a child lullaby.

The child shook his head and reached further and the father couldn't help but sigh with a smile. As much as he needed to grow up and learn to sleep on his own, he could make this one exception. For when he would grow older he wouldn't ask to be held and to sleep with him, he would be all grown up. He picked up the child and carried him to other room, bouncing him slightly and humming the lullaby as he tucked him into the bedside with him.

For this one night he would hold him close.

_I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends can be so mean_

_I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys_

The bus stopped in front of the house as the doors open and the child gave a quick goodbye before he walked up the sidewalk and into the house. He slammed the door shut and let the tears flow down his face as he tossed his bag to the side and ran up the stairs, feet thumping loudly against the floor before another door slam as he ran to his bed and fell on it. The tears escaped from his eyes as he hugged the pillow close to him and sniffled, feeling his heart ache.

The father jumped at the sound and came walking around the corner, heart thumping wildly. "Zhou Mi!" He called out, waiting a couple seconds. When he received no reply he turned around the stairs and took the steps up. He passed the office room and the bathroom before he stood in front of the child's room. Stickers were glued to the door galore but they resembled the solar system, as did the rest of his room.

"Zhou Mi?" He said into the door, knocking a few times. "Are you okay?"

"Go away!" The child yelled.

The father sighed. "May I come in?"

"No!"

"Well, would you like to talk about it?"

"No."

A slump of his shoulders. "I'm coming in." His hand wrapped around the glass handle and he pushed the door open. The room was lit by the window as the lava lamp on the desk in the corner created a green glow against all his creations. His eyes settled on the child that was lying down on the bed crying. His heart dropped a bit and he walked over to the bed side, crouching down low to sit on the edge.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." The child sniffled, hiccupping a bit.

"It's not nothing. Tell me, please? Did something happen at school?"

The child was quiet as his sniffles filled the room, his father rubbing his ankle with his reassuring touch.

"What happened?" His father whispered.

"All my friends told me they hated me and that they didn't want to be my friend anymore."

His father sighed. "I'm sure they didn't mean it."

"Yes they did. They called me mean names and told me that I couldn't play with them anymore."

"Come here," His father said, but this time he was the one to hold out his arms as his son fell into them and cried on his shirt. His father ran a hand through his soft black hair and rubbed his back, letting him cry because more would come. He would grow up even older and more tears would come and he may not be able to be there for him but for now he would. "Let's go."

_And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away_

_And we talk and window shop till I've forgotten all their names_

The child held tightly to his fathers hand as they walked inside the ice cream store, looking at the array of different colors. Zhou Mi smiled as his red eyes widened at every flavor and the colored cones covered in chocolate.

"What would you like?" His father asked.

"I want all of them!" He said in awe.

His father laughed. "Which one looks best?"

Zhou Mi bit his lip and looked down the line, taking in every single one before he picked one. "Chocolate chip cookie dough!" He said.

His father turned towards the register. "Two of the cookie dough, please and in-" "A cone! A cone!"

A wide smile was exchanged. "In a cone."

"One scoop or two?"

The father held up two fingers. "Two."

The child clapped his hands and waited for the first cone to be made. Within another minute it was in his hand and he was already licking the cone while his father paid and they went to go sit outside and eat in the sun. The boy chuckled as he tried to lick the drops that would fall, taking big licks and getting it all over his face. The father grabbed a napkin and laughed, wiping away the vanilla and giving a smile.

This moment would last forever. This moment would forever live in his mind and he would never forget it. A father never forgets the best moments of his life and those are always with his son. Those big eyes that looked brightly into his and those adult teeth growing in strong and tough for him. A picture was not needed for he would remember this day always.

For he protected his son from harm and a broken heart.

He would always be there for him, no matter the consequences.

_I don't know who I'm going to talk to now at school_

_But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you_

The child held his fathers hand tight, stopping him and giving him a hug before they got inside the car. "Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

The father smiled. "I love you, too."

_Don't know how long it's gonna' take to feel okay_

_But I know I had the best day with you today_

The thunder pounded against the walls as the wind blew in harsh moans. The branches banged against the window, giving the child a jump and he hugged his blankets close as his heart raced at hummingbird speed. After another loud roar of thunder he jumped from the bed and ran out of the room and into his fathers, jumping on the bed.

His father stumbled awake. "What? Zhou Mi? What's wrong?"

The child snuggled under the blankets. "I'm scared."

The father sighed, closing his tired eyes and hugged the child close in his arms. "It's okay, you can stay with me." The father assured, wrapping his arms around his son and letting him be young for once.

It would only be so long that the thunder would be no more and he would sleep steadily without a care. It would only be some years from now but for now he would let the child sleep his fears away in his protective arms.

He could hear the steady breathing of his son and he brushed the long hair away, knowing he would need a haircut soon. It was falling past his eyebrows and he knew that in time the child would want to have his hair styled his own way and he would go through the stages of a teenager; finding their voice and who they are. That soon these pajamas would be replaced with shorts and a t-shirt and that the side of his bed would be empty for more years to come. The child would grow up and afford a house of his own, setting up a family on his own.

And then he would be here, lying down with a child of his own and letting him sleep with him while the thunder would sound. And all those moments they would share would forever live in his heart.

The soft breathing of the child settled and he ran a finger lightly over his eyelid, taking notice of everything he had from his mother. How beautiful she was in every way but only pictures could show him that now. The child had never met his mother but the father could see everything from her inside of him. How happy he always was and how sweet he is. How he seemed to figure things out quickly and that smile. The father could only see small hints of himself in the child but he could see his wife in every bit of him.

It was as if she was still with him.

In time the child would grow older and he would have a child of his own, adopted or not with whoever he seemed to marry. Whoever he would fall in love with and he would accept it because if his son was happy then he was happy. He would fall asleep at night in his own home, in his own bed and hold the love of his life in his arms just like his father did in the years before.

The father closed his eyes with a smile and held on tighter, placing his chin on the child's head as he drifted off to sleep.

The child held the gift in his eyes, scanning every bit and piece as he sighed solemnly and looked out the window as his street came into view. Everything seemed to dissipate from his chest, everything he felt earlier in the classroom. Today was a day he usually never liked but he knew someone was always kept close in his heart. He stood up when the bus came to a halt and waited for the others to pass by, making sure his creation would not be damaged.

His feet paced against the cement, the sweet smell of flowers as he hopped from stone to stone. His fine hand twisted the door knob and he breathed, blinking a few times as the hard wood opened and he could faintly smell cookies. They made his tummy grumble and he knew they would settle his heart.

His shoes lit up as he walked into the kitchen, noticing his father standing at the island. The child placed his bag in a chair and hopped on the stool, hiding his creation behind his back.

His father looked up, a grin on his face. "How was school? Anything good happen?"

"Yeah." he sighed.

"What is it?"

The child pulled the red heart from behind his back, some of the glitter spilling from the paper but he held it out. "Happy Mother's day."

The father froze and reached for the heart, giving a gulp and a small smile graced his lips. "T-thank you, Zhou Mi."

"I know I don't have a mom and I know that I miss her sometimes, but you're my mom." The child sniffled, trying not to cry. "Thank you for being my mom and dad. I love you."

The father walked to his son's side and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him close and placing a kiss on his head while the child cried gently in his arms. "I love you, too." He breathes, as his eyes looked at the card on the counter. It was decorated every so carefully and he knew his son put so much heart into it. He knew his son meant every word.

_I have an excellent father_

_His strength is making me stronger_

_Inside and out he's better than I am_

_I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run and I, _

_Had the best days with you_

The son walked down the stairs slowly, step by step as he stood taller and more of age. He silently wiped his eyes while he walked into the kitchen, sneaking over to the fridge and grabbing a water bottle and the tub of ice cream, sitting down at the island. His sniffles were silent as he tried to be quiet but nonetheless he could hear foot steps down the stairs. He sighed and knew he was caught.

"You're up late." His father yawned.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep."

The son dug into the tub and tore out a huge spoonful, shoving it inside of his mouth as cold filled his nerves, Goosebumps on his skin. His father stepped in front of him, lightly tapping on the counter.

"Ice cream sure isn't going to put you to sleep."

"I can try."

The father reached behind him and opened a drawer, bringing out a spoon and digging inside the case also as he took a spoonful. "I've never had ice cream this late."

"Yeah we have." The son replied.

"Really? When?"

"It was the time when everyone hated me at school and you took me to go get ice cream two hours from home. I remember."

The father smiled. "I remember now. I'm surprised you remember that."

The son chuckled, burying his eyes in his hair.

"Do you ever miss her?"

"Miss who?"

The son breathed in, shuddering. "Mom."

"Of course. I think about her everyday."

"Sounds time consuming."

The father gave a small smile and took another spoonful, feeling himself grow cold with every bite. He could see the red eyes behind the hair and he knew something was up. His son would never ask about his mother unless he was feeling sad and something had happened that he thought would easily be solved with ice cream. He always raided the junk food when he was feeling bad.

"Not the least bit. Your mother was an amazing person and I love her very much. Not a moment goes by that I don't think about her and if I miss her all I have to do is look at you. You look very much like her and I'm sure she would agree with me."

The son tapped the spoon against his palm. "I wish she was still here."

The father sighed, his heart feeling heavy. "I wish she was too."

They sat in silence and finished everything off, which wasn't much but in a way it brought them closer because words did not need to be spoken. But when the son started to cry again, the father couldn't help but feel terrible.

"Kai broke up with me."

The father nodded, waiting for him to go on. Waiting for him to spill out whatever needed to escape because he needed it. The only way to clear your heart was to let it speak for itself.

"He says he doesn't love me anymore and ended the relationship."

"Well, he's missing out."

The boy sniffled, just like he would when he was younger. "The thing is…is that I think he was right."

"What do you mean?"

"We both saw how the relationship was failing and yet, he was the only one that ever did something about it because I was afraid to let him go."

The father nodded. "Did you love him?"

"I don't know." The son's shoulders lifted and slumped back down as he let out a deep breath.

"Well, in all honest sense, there are more to come. Heartbreak never fails to meet you and soon you will fall in love, whoever that may be. Whoever you fall in love with, never let them go but for now just live your life." His father looked up, messing up his hair with a chuckle. "Just…breathe. He doesn't know what he's missing because Mi, you're the nicest person ever. You're smart, good-looking and you always put everyone else before you but you always make sure to love yourself just as much."

Zhou Mi smiled and wiped at his eyes, for it would not be the last. "Thanks."

"Besides, you're only sixteen. You have another sixty years ahead of you to fall in love."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

The father gathered the tub and tossed it in the trash, grabbing a drink of water before he placed his hands on his son's shoulders. "Everything is going to be fine."

"Thanks." The son smiled and nodded.

"Well, I'm going to bed- as if I can now, but I can try."

The son tapped his finger against the counter. "Night."

"Don't stay up too long!" His father warned, chuckling.

The son joined in. "I won't, I promise."

_I promise_. The father trailed up the steps as he kept his silent promise to always be there when he needed a shoulder to cry on. _I promise_.

_There is a video I found from back when I was three_

_You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me_

_It's the age or princesses and pirate ships, and the seven dwarfs_

_And daddy's smart and "you're the prettiest boy in the whole wide world"_

"Dad! It's Movie night Friday! Why aren't you down here?" The son called out from the kitchen, walking into the living room with the huge bowl.

The father held up the tape, moving it around in his hand. "Ready?"

"Why is it VHS?" He chewed slowly, sitting down on the couch. "And why does it say year three?"

The father wiggled his eyebrows and duck down, starting up the VCR player and shoving the VHS inside. He pressed some buttons and turned on the television, waiting for the screen to pop up.

A man came into view, fixing the camera and looking into it.

"Is this on?" He asked, warm light coming in and glaring in the camera.

"Oh dad, c'mon! Not the home tapes!" The son whined. "I can't believe we're watching home tapes! Really?"

The father laughed, grabbing the remote and sitting next to him on the couch while they shared a bowl of popcorn. He turned up the volume as the male on screen narrowed his eyes and turned towards the laughter, smiling in return.

"_Whatcha' got there?" His father asked as the little boy had colors all over his face._

"_Colors!" The boy laughed as he dipped his brush into the paint, holding it up for the father._

"_No, no! On the paper Mi." He encouraged, taking hold of the boys hand and leading it towards the easel. _

_What the camera caught was the little boy dipping his other finger into the black paint and placing it above his lip. He called his fathers name as they laughed and laughed._

"_Oh no! What is that all over your face?" The father asked._

"_It's my mustache!"_

"_Oh, really?" The father smiled. "And who might you be?"_

_The kid clapped his hands together. "I'm Mario!"_

"_Well, Mario, could you give me a mustache?"_

_The kid nodded vigorously and dipped his finger back in the black, reaching up on his tip-toes and drawing a curly mustache that reached to his ears. The young father closed his eyes and giggled as the child said, 'Done'. _

"_What's my name?" The father asked._

"_You're Luigi!" The kid laughed even more, both of them rioting in a fit of giggles and nonsensical laughter as they drew on the paper with their newfound mustaches._

"That used to be your favorite game," His father said, now stained with old age.

The son nodded, watching how close they were in the beginning and how happy they seemed to be, even without a mother. They made the world their own and made sure to leave their mark of happiness. He watched how he did everything on his own without his wife by his side. No one was around to film them so he had to do it himself. Every moment, every birthday and graduation he had faced in his life was all done by his father alone.

He could have never been more happier.

"And here you are, amazingly, seventeen and the game is still your favorite. That has probably been the longest thing I've ever seen you like."

"Can we watch something else?" The son asked.

"Like what?"

The video ended and another started up, his third Halloween they had spent together. "How about your wedding video?"

The father shook his head. "No, no. It's-I don't think so."

The son pushed him slightly. "C'mon!"

With a sigh and a heave the father pushed himself up from the couch and walked over to the set, pulling out the tape under in the cabinets and took it out of it's casing. In black letters it read 'The Big Day' and his father ejected the other tape and placed it in, waiting for it to start.

A male came into view, young and fresh-looking with a big smile on his face as he turned the camera around to a beautiful women. Her hair was held high in a bun, curly strands twisted down on her shoulders. Her eyes were squinted in a smile as pearly whites had shown through. She stood tall with thin wrists holding silver jewelry and her dress was silky and long.

"_You look beautiful," The male said._

_She smiled and laughed. "Thanks."_

"_Really, I'm not lying."_

_She rolled her eyes and shooed him away. "Kyuhyun! Go! You're not supposed to see the bride before!"_

_The male laughed and the camera snapped off, as it started once more of the woman walking down the aisle with white roses in her hands and a glistening smile on her face._

"That's her?"

The father nodded. "That's your mother. Beautiful, isn't she?"

"Very." The son chewed on popcorn, crossing his legs under him and watching the television. "You two look _so_ young!"

"Twenty, I believe. High school sweethearts from our first year there. I guess you could say we were inseparable. I loved her very much."

Zhou Mi watched intently, noticing the look on his fathers eyes when he looked up and even though he had seen her before, the look he had on his face when he looked at her was anew. They stood next to each other, smiling and holding hands as they took their vow for forever, till death do you part. Unfortunately death did come but his father still stood strong as ever, as long as his son was by his side.

He couldn't ask for a better father.

_Now I know why all the trees change in the fall_

_I know you were on my side even when I was wrong_

"And now may I introduce to you your class president!" The crowd clapped and cheered as Zhou Mi stood up to the podium, his cap on tight and he was feeling a little warm as he looked out on the crowd, heart racing. His eyes scanned the crowd in hopes of his father and he was starting to grow nervous until he found him, smiling at him with a grin as wide as his. Just the reassuring smile he needed.

He gave his speech strong and fully of witty as the crowd laughed and he talked about their childhood of being young and waiting for their graduation day. He talked of how drama was only the beginning and this was truly the road to their new lives for they were now college students. They now had to make a name for themselves in this big world and whatever may come their way will only be the first.

He said everything his father had taught him with a knowing smile and a caring heart. His enthusiasm was strong and his words were true as he looked out into the crowd towards his father.

For his father was right. He had grown eighteen years older but those eighteen years have been the best days of his life. The child he had raised had grown up and he was ready to be set free in the world to start a life of his own but these times when he cries his father will not be able to be there to support him but his son will always know that his father will always be there when he needs it. His father will never tell him no and his father will never reject him. His father loved him and his father would always love him.

And on this day of graduation, his father hugged him with caring arms and held on tight for this hug might be the last. They both cried, unknowingly as they reminisced of their moments together. Those eighteen years they had spent together. Those eighteen years of tears, friends, smiling and having fun would forever remain in their hearts.

The bond between a father and his son would never be broken. For these moments before they part would be the last of their times and his son would soon sleep on his own, protecting himself from the bumps in the night and the darkness.

The father pulled out a small globe, handing it to his son as he stood before him, everything packed into the car for his journey to college. They promised not to cry but Zhou Mi wiped at his eyes constantly, knowing they would be on their own after this. His long fingers took the globe and he chuckled for it was his fish nightlight. The one that kept him safe from the darkness and kept him feeling like he was in the ocean himself.

He hugged his father one last time and whispered a bye, turning away and walking to his car before he waved once more.

The father sighed and slumped back into his house, smiling to himself as he walked into living room and pulled out the albums, remembering his son's first days. The best days of his life.

_And I love you for giving me your eyes_

_Staying back and watching me shine _

A knock sounded on the door as the male stood up form the couch and walked towards the door, managing through he pain. His fingers twisted the door knob and the door creaked open as a tall man stood with a smiling face. The same face he had spent eighteen years with but this time the smile stood beside another, two more.

"Hi, dad." He whispered, giving a small wave as his fingers closed in.

The father smiled widely and felt his heart settle, his heart at ease. He reached out for the second time and took his son in his arms, pulling away after a few seconds.

"Dad, this is-"

"Aiden." The tall male smiled, eyes a bright blue.

The father held out his hand and took the males, shaking it. "It's nice to finally meet you!" They both chuckled. "My son has kept you from meeting me for quite some time now. But it's nice to meet you, truly." He looked down and took notice of a small boy, eyes wide with curiosity. "And who might this be?" The father bent down a tad, his hands on his knees. "What's your name?"

"Kyuhyun."

The father blinked, wondering if he heard right. "Kyuhyun?" He asked.

The child nodded.

His son chuckled nervously. "We named him after you. The name seemed to fit him too. I hope you don't mind," Zhou Mi said.

His father shook his head. "No, I love it. I love it," he whispered. "Would you like to come in? It's cold out."

The two males nodded and Zhou Mi's husband picked up the child and carried him inside, pointed towards the living room.

"I missed you," Zhou Mi whispered.

"I missed you, too."

They hugged once more before they walked into the living room to catch up. To tell of their stories and how much they missed each other. They told of love and Kyuhyun couldn't help but pull out the old home tapes. Zhou Mi flushed in embarrassment but he couldn't help but laugh too.

It felt like he was back home.

He's missed home and he's missed his father.

_I promise._

_And I didn't know if you knew_

_So I'm taking this chance to say_

_That I had the best day with you today_


End file.
